


Who Am I?

by shadowcat500



Category: Original Work
Genre: so a character in a horror game dies, the dead character is left behind as a ghost, the player tries again, the reporter is a different character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcat500/pseuds/shadowcat500
Summary: A man wakes up.





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explore the idea mentioned in the tags.  
> I'm not typing it out again it's 1am screw that shit.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

I wake up with a gasp.  
_I was asleep?_  
I look around in a reflexive panic. I've been here too long to not check for **them** when unexplainable shit like waking up without falling asleep happened.  
I sift through my mind, trying to figure out what happened.  
I was- I was running away from one of **them** , but then something grabbed me and then it was there and-

No.  
No no no no no.  
No no no no no no **no** this can't be happening it **can't** -  
I'm dead.  
It killed me. 

I'm stuck here with **them** .  
Forever.


	2. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no one else here.

I've been here so long. Is this hell? Purgatory?  
There's nothing but the figures.  
They're empty and I can't find what once was filling them.

 

 

I'm so alone.

 

 

 

 

 

Can anyone hear me?


	3. A Long Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while.

It's been a long time since I woke up.  
I was afraid, so afraid and terrified of **something** , something that I can't remember anymore.  
I've walked among their shuffling forms silently a thousand times. Their empty bodies offer no conversation, and I'm the only thing that I've seen that isn't one of **them** , so I gave up on finding anyone a few weeks later.


	4. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long time to think in a very empty space.

There's blood everywhere.

Where did it come from?

Whose is it?

Who spilt it?

I'm not sure.


	5. Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's in a name?

I can't remember much anymore. I can't remember the colour of my eyes or the feel of my hair or the sound of a storm or much of anything really.

But I do remember my name.

It's-


	6. Who Am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who indeed?

I am - someone. Someone. Someone that I can't _can't_ **can't** remember.  
Who am I?


	7. Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another person has come to investigate.

**Who am I?**  
The reporter sees it written on the walls everywhere. In ink, chalk, blood at on point (they don't want to think about where it came from, and they keep the thought out of their head between dodging the shuffling figures.)  
They've been stuck in this godforsaken place for who knows how long.  
They've given up hope of finding anyone and just want to get out.

Suddenly, a flash of white passes through their peripheral vision before a man, in a torn shirt and jacket, is grabbing at their shoulders, the blood from the wound in his stomach dripping onto their shirt. He pleads with them, begging to know: "Who am I? Who am I? **Who am I?** "

He disappears before he can say any more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELL YES  
> A completed, multi-chapter actually written fic from me?!  
> I HAVE DONE IT and also ruined the mood dammit.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Bold is emphasis.  
> Italic is a passing thought.


End file.
